Taking Control
by pinkluver93
Summary: 15-year old Larry is just like every teenage boy looking for love and excitement..well, almost. Rated M for SLASH, sexual content, some cussing, e.t.c.


WARNING: Lemon ahead! Don't say I didn't warn ya!

The cafeteria at Clyde A. Bruckman High School was possibly the worst place in the world food-wise, but when it came to finding a group of people to sit with, it was pretty easy. Hell, even the 'popular kids' were willing to share their spot with you if you weren't a complete jerk.

Speaking of 'popular' kids, 15-year old Larry was sitting at his own lunch table, thoughtlessly twirling his barely-cooked spaghetti noodles in the nasty marinara sauce that tasted like salt water mixed with corn syrup. Sitting across from him were Zach and Isaac, a pair of gifted friends who were using their laptops to do some homework for their macroeconomics class.

"So, for our final project presentation, we should narrow our terms down a little bit for the class." Zach explained.

"Why, what for?" Isaac said, confused. "Are you telling me our idiot classmates don't even know about the effects of the Gross Domestic Product on the Phillips Curve? It's so key in an economy like this.."

"Indeed," Zach agreed. "But you know darn well they never seem to listen to anything the teacher says."

"Heh, everything you guys say is like mashed potatoes to my brain," Larry replied, insulting himself. The two friends had no problem helping him out, chuckling a bit.

"You've got that right, Louis, but we expect you to think like that." Isaac said. "However, these chaps in our macro class could give you quite a run for your money."

Zach chuckled. "They DO have IQs of about...oh, say, 110?"

"Well, Larry here is about a 95 and those Howard brothers all average to a 90 at the most, so...no, I'd say they're all about a...pfffft, 85?"

They shared a hearty laugh, in which Larry awkwardly joined in. He was glad to have them as friends, but when it came to the brains, those guys had the lion's share while Larry only had a slight morsel.

They finally stopped, Isaac shedding a tear. "How they even got themselves enrolled in the class I'll never know, but it sure does feel good to be smarter than everyone else!"

"You said it!" Zach replied.

They laughed and chatted together again about economics, outer space and other interests, soon leaving the cafeteria to continue practicing for their presentation. Meanwhile, Larry remembered them mentioning Howard brothers. He looked at them sitting at their own lunch table, playing cards for cookies. The bald one, Curly, was in a few of his remedial classes while the other two, Shemp and Moe, were a few years older than him and Larry, so they each had their own classes seperate from younger students. They both should've graduated a few years ago, but their grades and attendance records were nothing to brag about at all.

Larry looked at the leader in particular, Moe, with his glossy dark hair styled into a bowl-shaped spectacular, and the bangs half-covering his forehead. Larry smiled at his presence, his figure, the way he bossed around the other two boys with the slaps and pokes he gave them.

Moe was the reason Larry loved those that took control...but he wasn't quite sure why he felt this way about those of the same sex as he, but..he didn't care. Plus, when it came to getting a girl in high school, it always seemed hopeless to Larry. The girls he used to like were already taken and any girls that liked him just didn't seem to cut it for the redhead. When he laid his eyes on Moe and got to know him a bit better during pep rallies and meeting up in the hallways through talking about favorite movies, it was certain that Larry would always feel this way about guys, and about Moe. There was just something about him..

Soon, the bell rang for lunch to end, and everyone went their seperate ways to classes, including Larry, who just couldn't seem to return to Earth from his own dream land..

After school ended, a few of the cliques liked to hang outside the front by the bike racks before they'd all go home to their parents, one of them included the Howard brothers who tried to make their own bike out of miscellaneous parts they found in their father's garage. Larry, being curious, watched them argue and heckle amongst themselves.

"Say Moe, why try to build a bike when we can just buy one?" Shemp complained.

"Because I said so." Moe said in a gruffly voice. "That and it's cheaper to build one from scratch."

"Why build one anyway?" Curly wondered aloud. "Why not build a car from scratch? They're better at getting the ladies' attention, don't you agree? Nyuk nyuk nyuk-"

"No, they just make you weak. Girls always do that, best thing for you to do is avoid them, sprout."

For some reason, when Moe said that, Larry felt himself happily tingle._ Could Moe be..what I think he is?_

"Ahhh fiddlesticks, Moe, not this again. Look, just 'cuz you're into guys doesn't mean we have to be!" Shemp told him.

"SHH!" Moe quickly covered his brother's mouth and spoke a bit more quiet. "You idiot, I don't want people to know about that, it's a secret."

"Why?" Curly asked. "You made it so obivous anyway, with the way you was lookin' at Jonathan Richie in cooking class. You practically wet yourself, heheh!"

Shemp chuckled along with Curly, not noticing his other brother's anger. "Yeah, it probably compensates for the fact that Moe never scored with a chick in his life!"

Curly 'nyuk-nyuk'ed. "I guess it's just him, he likes the dudes and we like the booze, and the broads! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!"

While the brothers laughed at their own, Larry felt himself turn red as he got closer to them.

Moe, himself, was red...with anger, smacking the two of them. "Yeah, well, what's so wrong about being this way anyhow? I was born this way, I can't change it!"

"N-nothin's wrong with it."

The trio looked to where the voice came from and saw the puffy redhead, shyly crossing his arms. Moe just happily nodded to him, remembering him.

"Oh yeah?" Shemp asked, getting into 'tough guy' mode. "Well who asked ya anyway? We don't even know you, kid!"

"I've seen him before," Curly noted. "He's in one of those reading classes I got a while ago!"

"Yeah well that's besides the point right now," Larry replied. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys makin' fun of Moe for being...well, t-the way he is."

"Oh, that ain't the way he is, he's just stubborn like a mule!" Curly said, pointing towards his brother.

Moe sighed. "I-I can't help it I-"

"Then I guess I'm stubborn too." Larry said, his hands on his hips, confident in his words. "That's right, I-I'm just like that, and I've been that way for as long..well, as long as I can remember...and I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. There's nothing wrong with lovin' someone that's just like you 'cuz..well, love is love," He glanced back and forth at Moe, blushing a bit. "A-and you can't control the way you feel about a person."

Moe bashfully looked away. Usually he wasn't a fan of those with meaningful monologues, but..for some reason, this made the bowl-headed man all fuzzy.

"So you're tellin' me..there's two of 'em?" Shemp said, shocked.

"Maybe it's contagious!" Curly said with fear.

"Let's scram!" They both said, abandoning the two as they ran off to home..or somewhere where they wouldn't catch 'the sickness'.

Moe, rubbing his neck, looked at Larry, slightly smiling. "T-thanks for helpin' me outta that, you know, I-I know it's hard pretending, but I think they'll be more open to it tomorrow."

"Oh uh..I-I wasn't pretending, Moe."

Moe looked at him funny. "You mean...you're-?"

"Yeah.." Right after, he felt a smack to the face. "Ah! What was that for?"

"For making me feel like I was alone! Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"You kidding?" Larry exclaimed. "The way you are, I thought you'd shame me to death!"

Moe stopped himself, looking at Larry rubbing his face. "I-I'm sorry, freshmeat, I've been all on edge today with those two makin' their snide comments and whatnot."

Larry nodded. "Yeah, kinda went through the same thing with my parents when I told 'em."

"Did they beat ya to a pulp?" Moe asked.

"Nah nah, nothin' like that, my dad is just careful about mixing up our underwear."

Moe chuckled at this, putting an hand on his shoulder. "You know, I like you a lot Larry. You're an all-around good kid that understands me, I-I can't tell you how long I've been lookin' for someone like that. I'm always surrounded by insensitive morons."

Larry blushed at this, wondering if he'd say yes after all. "I-I feel the same way about you, Moe, you're so wonderful, I-I really look up to you."

Moe thought of himself as being an inspiration to other school kids..and mentally chuckled, smiling. "You get bad grades, I assume?"

They both chuckle.

"Yeah, but...it's something different. Look, I don't wanna beat around the bush anymore, Moe." Larry toughened up and built some confidence. "There's the school dance coming up tonight and I was wondering if you'd wanna go with me, maybe we can pick out suits or something."

Moe laughed. "You kiddin'? Hell no!"

"Wha-?"

"I don't do the school dances anymore, kid. They don't let me in 'cuz of my age. Plus, I know of something else that'd be even better anyhow. Just follow my lead."

"Okay." Larry said, shyly holding his hand out. "Take my hand?"

Moe hesitated, looking around and making sure others weren't watching. Finally, he gently grabbed the younger teen's hand, slightly smiling. "Yeah, sure, let's go."

They ended up walking a bit of a ways past the Howard house to a big treehouse up in one of the oldest trees in the world, where no one could watch them. Larry and Moe had a good time, eating some pizza, watching movies, all kinds of things. Now they were playing truth or dare, and it was Moe's turn to ask.

"I pick dare," Larry said.

Moe slicked his hair back and smiled. "I dare you to...tongue kiss me."

Larry gulped and blushed a bit. "W-what?"

"Well c'mon now! It's clear we kinda like each other, why not seal the deal by givin' my tongue the business?"

"Well okay, but I've never 'tongue-kissed' anyone before.."

Moe sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a kid. It's the same as a regular kiss, just more 'oomph' to it. Can't hurt to try, right?"

Larry nodded in agreement, getting closer to his companion. He stuck his tongue out and got closer to Moe's lips , obviously not knowing what else to do. Moe giggled.

"I'll help ya."

With that, Moe pulled Larry's head closer, opening his mouth and taking Larry's entire mouth in, wrestling with the other boy's tongue. Soon, it was like they were in full-on makeout mode, each of them getting more used to the passion. Larry, wanting control, jumped on Moe and continued just as rough. He had dreamed about this for so long, and it was happening! And Moe, the tough guy, was actually letting him take control!

Moe smiled through the smooches. "Hey, i-it's gettin' hot in here.." He said as he took off both of their shirts. They took nothing slow, kissing each others' torsos and soon getting down to their skivvies.

Everything was so real, so fast, Larry almost couldn't take the heat. "T-this is so much more different th-than porn.."

Moe stopped the kisses and giggled. "You got so much more to learn, Larry. Here, lay down."

Larry did as he was told, laying down and letting the other one go to town on him, smooching all on his torso, everywhere you could think of. Moe soon pulled he and Larry's pants down, Larry blushing redder and redder by the minute.

Moe chuckled at this. "Virgin, eh?"

Larry was quick to defend this notion. "No no no, i-it's just been a while!"

"What, been a while since you've fought ol' one-eyed Willy?"

"I-...yeah..."

Moe smiled, pulling he and Larry's boxers down. "Then you'll REALLY like this.."

It was all so much for Larry at the same time. So much sensation as Moe felt all around his 'secret area'. Soon enough, Larry felt something slowly enter him and he gasped.

"Shhh, try not to scream so loud."

With that, Moe continued his slow thrusts. Larry had these faces of discomfort as he felt himself break down there, which Moe noticed and simply whispered to him. "Always hurts the first time, no sweat."

Larry teared up a bit as the thrusts continue. "Agh, I-I thought it was gonna b-b-b-be fun?"

Moe said nothing and continued, going a little faster per minute. Soon, the pain slowly left Larry and he began to smile a little bit, breathing in and out.

"That's it, that's it, now it's fun eh?"

Larry said nothing at first, moaning a bit and looking up at the guy who was transforming this 15-year old awkward red-head into a full-blown man. As far as he was concerned, this experience was getting better and better as Moe continued to rock back and forth into the man, making sure he didn't hurt him in any way possible.

Moe looked up and closed his eyes. "L-larry, I-I'm gettin' so close, h-holy shit I'm gonna cream..."

Larry grabbed his shirt nearby as something to hold on to, moaning louder and louder. "O-oh my...t-this is s-s-s-soooo good, ahhh..."

Moe went in and out faster and harder, soon making record speeds.

"A-aaaah...here I go, Larry, oooooh oooooh yeah yeah FUCK YEAH THIS IS TIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"M-moe MOE ohh OH YEAH!"

They moaned each others' names as Moe released himself into Larry, who still laid flat on his back while the other rolled off of him onto his side, cuddling him close.

"That was great Moe, I-I think I'm a man now, huh?"

Moe quietly giggled. "I wouldn't say that, but..." He yawned. "You're pretty close."

Larry smiled. "T-that's good to know, I guess. Well, I guess we.." He looked next to him and saw the other man sleeping, and he shrugged, falling into slumber himself.

10 years later, on a night like this in the same treehouse, both men are no longer teenagers or adolescents, but full-grown...stooges. After a session of passion, they lay naked, covering themselves with a blanket while they reminisced on the great times they had in that good ol' treehouse, which was slightly updated with today's technology.

"I still can't believe it.." Larry said, looking up at the stars through their new rooftop window.

"What, that you lasted 30 minutes without taking a break?" Moe said, chuckling.

Larry sarcastically smiled. "Ha-ha. I meant that it's been 10 years since we first came up here and...did all that stuff together."

Moe thought for a second, then remembered. "Oh that's right, I took you up here when you were still a wee virgin! I still remember your faces..they were priceless."

While Moe laughed, Larry had dirt to dish as well. "Yeah well, you got exhausted right afterwards. Shows how much of a pro YOU were back then.."

"When you're the one taking control, it makes sense that you're tired after a long run. I did all the work."

"This time it was me." Larry said, smiling to himself.

Moe played with the other man's hair. "Don't get a big head. Remember, I'm the one that's in control, I wear the pants in this wacky relationship of ours."

He layed back down and looked at the stars with Larry, whom gave him a grin. "You always prefered me taking control though..."

"Eh, for once you're right." Moe said, smiling in agreement. "Anyway, all that controlling you did made me tired. Night, love ya."

"Night, love ya." Larry repeated as he kissed him good night. Just like their first night, Moe was the first to fall asleep, with Larry following shortly after, cuddling him close. One thing was for sure, the good memories they had never seemed to die out, and Larry was happy about that, happy that they could be together with no one telling them how right or wrong it is. They were finally at peace.


End file.
